miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikari Gozen
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on July 19, 2019 (at 14:15 PST) in the USA, at San Diego Comic-Con 2019. Synopsis Tomoe Tsurugi (Kagami Tsurugi's mother) gets akumatized into Ikari Gozen. Armed with her bokken, she wants to punish Kagami for disobeying her by locking her up forever in the giant armor that forms around her body.https://www.tvpassport.com/series/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/305802 Plot Marinette and her female friends come over to her house and looks at Marinette's computer. On the computer is a show which has Aurora and an unknown woman Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg (transformation sequence only) * Longg * Akuma * Tomoe Tsurugi/Ikari Gozen Minor Characters * Mireille Caquet * Aurore Beauréal * Alya Césaire * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Alix Kubdel * Tomoe Gozen (pictured) * Armand D'Argencourt (pictured) * Wayhem (background) * Adrien's bodyguard * Wang Fu * Civilians Trivia * This episode appears to have been first released out of order, as it revealed new information although it had to be known previously: **In "Feast", Hawk Moth discovered that Mr. Chan, aka Wang Fu, is actually the Guardian of the Miraculouses, and because of that, Master Fu chose to keep a low profile. **Hawk Moth also previously discovered the existence of the other kwamis in "Sandboy" and knew they were close to the Seine, though he was unsuccessful in locating them fully. * This episode marks one of the few times a Miraculous holder's identity is revealed to another that is not Ladybug or Cat Noir, with that being Hawk Moth. Currently, Hawk Moth knows the identity of two superheroes: Chloé Bourgeois (Queen Bee) and Kagami Tsurugi (Ryuko). However, unlike Chloé, Kagami's identity as Ryuko is not known by the rest of the city of Paris. * This episode has few references to "Ladybug & Cat Noir": ** Much like how it happened with Adrien when he became Cat Noir, Kagami transformed before hearing her kwami's explanation fully first. In both cases, this caused some troubles during the fight against an akumatized villain. ** Much like how it happened with Ladybug failing for the first time and wanting to give up, Kagami wanted to give up after failing the first time too. In both cases, they were encouraged by a friend to try again. * This episode shows that Kagami had no friends besides Adrien Agreste, until she became friends with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. * This episode shows that as Ryuko, Kagami can call upon one of her three transformations Water, Wind, and Lighting. * Kagami's zodiac sign is revealed to be a Dragon while Marinette's is a Snake. ** This most likely means that Kagami was born in 2000 and Marinette was born in 2001. Errors * During Kagami Tsurugi's transformation, her eyes don't change, but when she escapes from Ikari Gozen, her eyes change to dragon eyes. de:Ikari Gozen es:Ikari Gozen fr:Ikari Gozen pl:Ikari Gozen ru:Икари Годзэн Category:Season 3 episodes